Episode Choi
Episode Choi (zs_mschoi) is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario Season 6 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The story of retrieving Choi Ji Yoon after being captured by a terrorist group. Storyline Terrorist attack and chaotic zombie world. CIA questions this relationship to Asia Red Army by sending off Choi Ji Yoon for an infiltration mission. After a while, the contact with Choi Ji Yoon is lost and... Release date *South Korea: 28 July 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong/China: 2 August 2016. *Japan: 3 August 2016. *Indonesia: 30 November 2016. Rare drop ; Bark of Mr. X Mr. mutated Adapting to the human body, such as the shell so that you can use the X-recovery capability. If you are installing from a zombie scenario mode stamina is recovered at a slower rate. Achievement Honor mission Transcripts Map 1= Consider revising ; Narration #In recent years, Asia Red Army terrorist activity has been exposed. #And in that scene terrorism ever I heard of a zombie sightings. #CIA sends off Choi Ji Yoon for an infiltration mission to know more about Asia Red Army. #Asia Red Army is one of the terrorist organization that supports terrorism. #Awaring this fact, Choi Ji Yoon studies the relationship between zombie outbreak and Asia Red Army activities. #Ritsuka starts to sense something. #Choi Ji Yoon searches deeper to get a more accurate evidence. #Due to lost connection with her, CIA dispatches another secret agent, May, to check with the situation. #On the other hand, Ritsuka is on the move to frame Choi Ji Yon... ; Game Start #Ritsuka: We are not far from Choi Ji Yoon. #Asia Red Army: According to the report, advancing Counter-Terrorist units are trying to capture back Choi Ji Yoon. #Ritsuka: Counter-Terrorist units? It's really annoying. #Ritsuka: Well, it's not a big problem to deal with these worms. #Ritsuka: Catch the rat and make it is visible. Hurry up, guys! ; Parking Lot #Asia Red Army: Oh, shit! Zombies' flocking from the bottom! #Ritsuka: Bunch of bugs... It's supposed to be the best place to do experiment. It's getting annoying. #Ritsuka: Idiots, just finish them all already! ; Shutter Operation #Ritsuka: The shutter is opened! Hurry up! #Ritsuka: Open another shutter! We are not going to be food for the zombies here! ; Parking Truck Scene #Mr. X: Welcome, Ritsuka! I would like to talk to you in personal. #Ritsuka: Another loud guy appeared. Just who are you? #Mr. X: Sorry that you don't know me, huhu... #Ritsuka: Are you with us? #Mr. X: I'm with the President. Call me X. #Mr. X: Huhu... Ritsuka, let's get going to the scene. #Mr. X: It seems they got a very good data there. #Ritsuka: I'm kinda busy here. You are not going to disturb me. #Ritsuka: If you are planning to stop me, I will make you the dinner for the zombies. #Mr. X: Huhu, do not worry. Rather, I'll be a lot to help. #Mr. X: You are looking for Choi Ji Yoon, right? Follow this way. #Mr. X: Let's meet again, Ritsuka. ; First Safe Zone #Ritsuka: What a lucky day. If I follow this instructions... ; Floor Collapse #Ritsuka: The floor is covered with corpses. #Asia Red Army: It seems like it's raided by the zombies. #Ritsuka: Let's resolve this. #Ritsuka: We will be crushed like worms. Break through to the top. ; Safe Zone 2 #Mr. X: Great job, Ritsuka. #Ritsuka: Is that you? Hey, they are on offensive. #Mr. X: Please calm down, I have two good news for you. #Ritsuka: Good news? #Mr. X: Choi Ji Yoon is waiting for a helicopter at the square nearby. #Ritsuka: It is a matter when it's already confirmed. No good! Continue to hear it! #Mr. X: let's go, Ritsuka. #Mr. X: Another thing is, the president has prepared a small gift for you. #Mr. X: Choi Ji Yoon used as a useful catch ended two years in tightly sealed containers to square things. #Ritsuka: Hmm ... it'll be better prepared to keep as a gift does not meet expectations. ; Plaza #Ritsuka: Choi Ji Yoon! The rat! I finally meet you! #Choi Ji Yoon: Ritsuka? Did you follow me? #Ritsuka: Of course. Did I want to let the two star spying on our organization rodent. #Choi Ji Yoon: Damn Ritsuka. ; Battle Square #Ritsuka: That 's quite choejiyun than you think. #Asian Red Army: When the fighting continued in this condition gets hit us. #Ritsuka: Should you use the gifts that guy said? There you must manipulate the low cranes. ; C4 crane destroyed wall #Ritsuka: Crane destroy the controls on! ; Crane control equipment destroyed #Asian Red Army: it destroys the controls! Crane is gonna fall. Watch all ; Phobos and container crashed release #Choi Ji Yoon: Isn't that...?! #Ritsuka: You're done hunting, rat. #Asia Red Army: still attached to the hide. Terminate the organization traitor. #Ritsuka: No. Be captured. The parties should know that the more you know the secret of our organization. #Mr. X: (Jjakjjakjjak) Congratulations. Ritsuka. You have captured Choi Ji Yoon. #Ritsuka: Hmm jyeotgun debt. . Yideoksun useful stuff than I thought. #Mr. X: You're welcome, Ritsuka. Glad syeotdani de gift like this. #Ritsuka: Speaking of gifts. That would truly useful. Can you show more than that? #Mr. X: Huhu, of course I can. I had to come before the President's escort for discrete. #Ritsuka: President's Day? #Mr. X: That's right. President ever wanted to see the reputation of discrete hearing. #Mr. X: To help the desperate minutes in the same discrete president because of business. #Mr. X: character! So Let's go see the President. #Ritsuka: We help not only the landscaping may not subtract me. Be good guide. |-| Map 2= ; Start Narration #Choi Ji Yoon captivity to discrete is imprisoned in a secret facility in Asia enemy waves. #Meanwhile, Mei was monitored choejiyun is learned that the choejiyun activities to prevent terrorism. #Mei there is a discrete choejiyun to capture the context syuka caught and mounted the rescue plan ... #Mei: I know what the truth is chasing choejiyun. #Mei: not yet heulreoteo kidnapped a few days. Anateoya would be too late. ; Beginning of the Infiltration #Secret Agent: Nope something nasty to enter yeogan #Mei: But I'm glad I can be a particular position in the Asian SNS de Red Army unit. #Secret Agent: What is true terrorists SNS ... #Mei: I can't.The high and the water level through the sewer entry is longer. #Secret Agent: So that'd be exceeded more than the front. #Secret Agent: According to the information sseuindago do this building as a prison near'll also choejiyun. #Mei: I'm using a C4 enters the building. ; After entering the building demolished C4 #Secret Agent: Zombies are on a secret facility in Asia enemy waves ?! #Secret Agent: I do not know if this is such a state that the US How come I am going to risk safety of choejiyun. #Mei: I find choejiyun hurry, come on! #Mei: It's electronic security devices. I'm talking about that near the locks. I have got released. #System: Phase 1 security released. #System: Phase 2 security released. #System: Phase 3 security released. #The system: Turn off the security system. #May: Choi Ji Yoon! I came to the rescue. Are you okay?! #Choejiyun: What's on give out a lot of noisy dream he never thought to rescue me. #Choejiyun: Thank you very much. #Secret Agent: Although still early to thank you. Now Escape begun. #Mei: That's right. I just can not break through this face to face in order to escape, #Secret Agent: guys in a hurry leaving here before coming together. Hurry. #TIP: choejiyun moves along the rescued player. ; Safe Zone 1 #May: choejiyun. Infiltrate the enemy wave Asia to tell me the facts learned. #Choejiyun: I'm the one who's pulling sponsored by the Red Army in Asia. #Choejiyun: gave hers to a huge funding through the Red Army and the terrorist activities in Asia. #Mei: The person who controls the terrorists? #Choejiyun: Yes. Just a global logistics company. Kronos chairman. Douglas's Jacob. #May: Douglas Jacob!? #Choejiyun: Yes. He just supports a variety of terrorist organizations, and I'm one who caused terror in the world! #Choejiyun:'ll use these conflict situations could accumulate enormous wealth in their businesses. #Choejiyun: Not only that, he stretched out his hand to hit than its competitors to get ahead should not be doing as human beings. #Choejiyun: I'll start developing biological weapons, such as zombies and sell it to terrorists. #May: in this world happens ... #Choejiyun: I was a need to examine whether and how many are connected to terrorist groups. #Mei: So I arbitrarily 's your yieogan the investigation. #Choejiyun: Yes. I think poetry is haeteunikkayo class. #Secret Agent: rogun really great story. But we'm poetry seemed urgent. I'll hurry. ; Crane parts facility #Asian Red Army: The guys tried to escape. Prevent! #Mei: I'm all beware ; Safe Zone 2 #Mei: Hugh took a sigh stone. Now I left not long to escape. #Choejiyun: I like to attend this suffering because of me. I'm so sorry. #Mei: I will be sorry. Rather dwaeteuni find a sincere thanks to you. #Mei: I prepare a response to the Douglas back as Jacob. #Secret Agent: rogun helicopter. When using at that. Can I get out of here. #Mei: I'll open a Find from the ceiling around the device. ; Open ceiling system #System: WARNING! Of the security system works. You need to turn off the security system. #Mei: I have somewhere to prevent the ceiling opening by remote control. #Secret Agent: If you're not a professional like our CIA. Haebojago hacking. ; Of hacking (120 seconds) #Secret Agent: getgu take some time until distant hacking. In the meantime I have to remove all those guys. #Choejiyun: Be careful, everyone. ; Hacking completed - opening of the ceiling #System: ceiling starts opening. #System: Ceiling open system reboot. Ceiling closed #Secret Agent: No What's going on? #Mr. X: Ahhh. Mike test. . #May: What are you talking about? #Mr. X: Listen well have rodent. You can not ever get out of this. #Secret Agent: Where are! This guy! La reveal the identity! #Mr. X: After huhut. I have a control room in the basement. Here not plan to control your life. #Mr. X: If you want to escape Come down to the basement. After the two guys have given huhut grave already prepared #Secret Agent: To escape somehow gonna have to go to the underground military hand-to-ceiling open systems. #May: choejiyun. You wait here. We'll go down and resolve Oh. #Choejiyun: I'm ready to fight. I'll be something to help. #Mei: No. You do not yet fully conditioned. Do not worry about this is that it may be resolved #Choejiyun: So I can not help it. I'll be keeping this place around here to stay. #May: Yes. I'll just come back. #Secret Agent: Now you heard everyone? It's time to go underground and be smashed guys. Hurry up. |-| Map 3= ; Map 3 Boss #Mr. X: Ohdani obediently down to the grave. I think haguna than stupid. #Secret Agent: noisy. Here's a guy would be a grave of four. #Mr. X: After'm Rob huhut plasticizer. Painfully not kill you. #Mr. X: The guys dare you! #Secret Agent: hagun seemed now ended. Now let's hurry to escape this place. #Mr. X: escape? One think I'll be out of here guys #Mr. X: Not over yet. I'll show you hell. ; Flashing floor #May: the floor is not alarming. Everybody watch out! ; Floor explosion - black out - cut scenes - Boss #Mei: That's no alternative! #Mr. X: The president gave Zuma seonsahae death to you as a powerful force! #Secret Agent: it seems to be a tough fight than ever before. Both mental charyeora tight! ; MX2000 When congestion - that are added to the code #Mr. X: Congestion operating sequence! #May: I'm recovering from a guy in the water! I'm concentrating firepower comes out! ; After the game #Spy: Whew, I'm finally seems endless. #Mei: Now turn off the security device and go back to choejiyun. Gallery Posters= File:Loadingbg_zs_mschoi1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_mschoi2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_mschoi3.png|Ditto Epcjy.jpg|Screenshot epcjy banner.jpg|Banner epcjy poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster mschoi_twhk.JPG|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Epchoi_poster_china.jpg|China poster Epchoi_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Epchoi_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Zs6boss_poster_korea.png|Zombie boss File:Zs6humanboss.png|Human boss |-| Official screenshots= File:Epchoi_screenshot1.jpg File:Epchoi_screenshot2.jpg File:Epchoi_screenshot3.jpg epcjy1.jpg|Engaging GSG-9 force epcjy2.jpg|Healing and recovery station epcjy3.jpg|Hold the E button to activate the object epcjy4.jpg|Press E to enable Choi Ji Yoon to follow you epcjy5.jpg|Escort her to safety epcjy6.jpg|Beware of Choi Ji Yoon's health! File:CSO Episode Choi (ZOMBIE SCENARIO SEASON 6) File:CSO Korea - Zombie Scenario Season 6 - EPISODE CHOI - HARD 6 File:CSO Zombie Scenario Season 6 - Chapter 1 Episode Choi File:Counter-Strike Online China Trailer - CROW-9 & Episode Choi Trivia *This is the first chapter to include non-player controlled human enemies in Zombie Scenario. **Players will fight against GSG-9 counter-terrorists during Ritsuka's sequence, and Asia Red Army terrorists during Choi Ji Yoon's sequence. *This is also the first chapter that requires the players to escort an NPC to safety. **If you not escort an NPC Choi Ji Yoon to the next area, the map sequence will not continue to proceed. *This is the first Scenario that The players being supported by 2 Sides: Part 1 Ritsuka and Part 2 until 3 May. *Some parts of this chapter resemble a part of Half-Life maps in "Forget About Freeman!", Surface Tension, Interloper and Residue Processing. While other parts of this map resemble Another Truth, Encounter and Siege. *According to system code and map name, the map name from "Episode Choi Ji Yoon" to "Episode Choi". And system code is zs_mschoi means "Message Choi". *This is also the forth Zombie Scenario chapter that consists only 1 round. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Complicated maps